


Of breakups and makeups

by Levendi (NerdLord0227), LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Series: breaking got7 fangirls' hearts 'cuz we can [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Or whatever their threesome is called, Shitty Smut, Threesome, jjpjae, markson, slight angst, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdLord0227/pseuds/Levendi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Third in this seriesJinyoung was about to break.  He was going to talk to Jaebum, whether he liked it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tianxin means sweetheart in Chinese. Also, thank my lovely beta/co-author because without her, I would have never finished this.

How had everything gone so wrong?

Jinyoung let out a shaky sigh and covered his face with his hands, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

It had been three months since the fiasco at the hospital.

Eventually Yugyeom woke up, he was put in the same room as BamBam for convenience because of the fact that there was an extra bed. As soon as he woke up, he saw BamBam and his eyes widened comically. But what happened next was not funny at all. He started yelling nonsense at him and surprisingly Bam yelled back. He was so furious he turned red and shocked everyone, including Yugyeom who was then escorted out of the hospital for causing a commotion.

After BamBam was discharged and came home, he wouldn't even acknowledge the boy’s presence no matter how hard he tried to apologize. Eventually, Yugyeom gave up. He stopped trying and they avoided each other like magnets.

With the whole group knowing _two_ members were pregnant, they knew they had to tell their manager and JYP. So, they called them down.

And their reaction was understandable.

They were shocked at first, then laughed thinking it was a prank. Once they realized it wasn't, they were furious. JYP even threatened to disband them.

Though, once they calmed down, they all sat down and talked about it, JYP agreeing to continue with their current comeback, letting the boys sing and rap, but no dancing and definitely no martial arts.

Once that weight was finally off their shoulders, Jinyoung thought it was time to straighten things out with Jaebum.

So he went to find him and he did. With Youngjae. Against the wall. Tongue down his throat.

Jinyoung felt a burning sensation in his stomach then, but it wasn't hatred or even jealousy.

X

Youngjae all but jumped out from under Jaebum’s grasp once he noticed Jinyoung standing in the doorway. Embarrassed out of his mind, he began a fruitless flurry of apologies, bowing deeply. It was only after he didn’t get a response, that he looked up to see something he did not expect, not even in his wildest dreams.

All he could see was the lust burning in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum was cut off by the force of a tongue shoved in his mouth.

After a good minute or so, Jinyoung pulled away to see the shocked faces of Jaebum and Youngjae.

“Okay, Young-ie. It's your turn.” He whispered, seductively smirking as he pulled the stammering boy flush to his chest.

Jinyoung leaned in slowly, and sweetly captured the rosy-pink lips with his own. As soon as their lips touched, Jinyoung pushed him against the wall, causing a squeak to erupt from the boy.

Jinyoung forced Youngjae’s mouth open, asserting dominance in the short clash of tongues. As Youngjae got over his shock and became more complacent, Jinyoung rolled his hips forward causing a muffled moan from the younger.

It was then Jaebum unfroze. “H-Hey! Jinyoung, what are you doing?" 

Jinyoung turned around smugly. “Taking what I want.” At that, he grabbed Jaebum’s collar and shoved him on the bed, straddling his waist. He turned partially and crooked a finger at Youngjae. “Come here, Young-ie.”

Youngjae complied, walking slowly forward and hesitantly sitting on the bed beside them. “Good boy.” Jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair and smiled as Youngjae leaned into his touch.

He leaned down and kissed Jaebum, trailing down his neck until he reached the collar of his shirt. He cocked an eyebrow. “Let's take this off, shall we?”

Jaebum practically ripped off his shirt, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung. Jinyoung moaned and started to let himself get carried away when he heard a faint whine. He broke away much to Jaebum’s disappointment to face Youngjae who was pouting.

Jinyoung kissed him in apology and ran a hand up his thigh slowly until he reached the very obvious bulge in his pajama pants. He palmed it roughly, causing the younger to moan loudly into his mouth.

Jinyoung pulled away only to smirk and pat Jaebum’s crotch causing the older to groan. “Climb on.”

Youngjae blushed but obeyed, accidentally rubbing his butt against Jaebum’s hard-on causing him to buck his hips.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung whispered, sitting behind Youngjae, wrapping a hand around him to tease at his crotch again. He started nibbling the side of his neck and bit down where he seemed the most sensitive. Jinyoung could feel Youngjae shivering throughout his entire body, and with a look to Jaebum, it showed on his face too.

Jinyoung’s other hand reached across Youngjae and came to rest on Jaebum’s upper thigh. Squeezing harshly, as if to say “I haven’t forgot about you,” he slid his hand up and began unbuttoning Jaebum’s jeans.

Youngjae broke away from Jaebum and turned towards Jinyoung, “There are too many clothes in the vicinity,” he motioned to the three of them.

Jinyoung let out a chuckle and pulled off his shirt, prompting Youngjae and Jaebum to follow.

As soon as Jaebum got his pants off, Jinyoung was on him like glue. He took his member in his hand and started stroking at an even pace.

Youngjae, feeling left out, pushed Jinyoung’s hand away and took Jaebum into his mouth causing the eldest to moan loudly and buck his hips. Youngjae continued sucking, ass in the air facing Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bit his lip as he stared at Youngjae’s ass. He started rubbing the cheeks gently, causing Youngjae to moan around Jaebum’s dick. He spread them open slowly and leaned his face down.

With a hesitant lick he had Youngjae upright and squealing. “H-Hyung!” He moaned out, startled.

“It's okay, Young-ie. You like it don't you?” Jinyoung smiled as Youngjae shyly nodded. With a gentle push from Jinyoung, Youngjae was back to sucking Jaebum while Jinyoung started to lick Youngjae’s hole.

Jaebum was getting quite the sight. Sitting on the bed, Youngjae on his cock while Jinyoung ate him out from behind. Honestly, Jaebum was unclear as to how exactly he ended up look at this particular scene, but there wasn't any complaints. He was interested in both equally, and this was a sweet combination of the two.

It was at that moment, the door burst open and an excited Jackson bounded in. “Hyung! Guess wh-ahhh!” He shouted and covered his eyes quickly. “Oh my god! I don't need to see this, I never needed to see this! MARK HELP!” Jackson, the drama queen, made himself quickly known, well, everywhere.

“Jackson, what's goin- OH GOD!” Mark turned around and left the room, hand over his eyes, continuing to comment on his way down the hall. “I didn't need this today! Today is not the day to sort out your awkward relationship. _We have children here.”_

One of the children in reference, Yugyeom, peered into the room, only to make unstable eye contact with Jaebum, and quickly disappear once more

“Yah! Shut the door!” A frustrated Jinyoung shouted, pulling on his pants. Jaebum had since began lying face down on the bed, praying his raging hard on to disappear. Youngjae, face glowing red, had begun his escape under the twin bed they were using.

This was the short beginning to a very long discussion, that was for sure.

x

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

The Got7 members gathered in the living room, all fully clothed, looking anywhere but at each other.

Youngjae had his head down and was playing with his fingers, Jaebum was looking upwards wanting to be anywhere else, and Jinyoung had an annoyed look on his face, wishing they could've finished.

Mark, Jackson, BamBam, and Yugyeom sat across from them. Mark was experiencing a mental breakdown, Jackson was smug as could be, BamBam was clueless, having not been involved in the initial downfall, and Yugyeom was bright red, pleading for the erasure of his memory.

Jaebum cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um… I'm not exactly sure what happened in there.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You like Youngjae, Youngjae likes you. You like me, I like you. I like Youngjae, Youngjae likes me. What's there to figure out?”

“You like me, hyung?” A wide-eyed Youngjae inquired.

“Of course I do. I wouldn't have eaten you out if I didn't.”

Youngjae blushed bright red and buried his face in his hands with a groan.

Jackson sighed exaggeratedly, “Oh, come on guys, you’ve been walking on eggshells around each other for weeks. Even _I_ noticed, and now we walk in on you fucking? What the hell? That’s not the way to solve your problems.” He leaned back into the couch, huffing and crossing his arms

Mark looked from Jackson to the three and gave them a sympathetic look, “I think what Jackson means to say is, that this may be your way of working things out, but you won't be able avoid the big issue, and we want to make sure you aren't going to make this worse.”

Marks words, while few and far between, always meant more than what the other members said, be it when he offers advice, or when he inputs on decisions on food. All the members listened to what he had to say, and now was no different.

Jinyoung frowned and looked away, a red tinge on his face. “I'm in love with Jaebum.”

Jaebum lurched forward in surprise. “What?”

Jinyoung turned to face him, an angry expression on his face. “I said SARANGHAE you fucking idiot!”

“Hey!” Jaebum started, brows furrowed.

“No! You don't get to say anything! You started this whole mess in the first place!” Jinyoung shouted.

“Me? How did I do it?!” Jaebum shouted back.

“You chose _HIM_ !” The whole room was silent except for Jinyoung’s heavy breathing. “You chose him, but you came to me. Why did you do that? Do you not know how much pain you've caused us? You know, I was so naive in thinking that you actually wanted me. At first, I didn't really think about why you didn't want to touch me or kiss me, I just thought you were embarrassed. Then, I noticed the way you look at him.” Jinyoung took a pause as tears filled his eyes. “The way you _fucking_ look at him like he hung the stars in the sky. I started wondering what made him so much more lovable than me and eventually I found it.” He turned to Youngjae with love in his tear filled eyes. “The way you smile, your laugh, your eyes, when you try to speak english, the millions of cute faces you make, your voice, your passion, your heart. You are amazing Youngjae, and I fell in love with you too.”

Youngjae gazed up at him with wide eyes, trying to absorb everything Jinyoung said.

“H-Hyung.” Youngjae stuttered. “I like you too.” He gave a shy smile and blushed adorably.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung just stared at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“Really?”

Youngjae’s face was like a tomato when he said, “Of course, I wouldn't have let you eat me out if I didn't.”

“Jinyoung.” Jinyoung turned to Jaebum, tears still in his eyes. “Don't doubt even for a second that I don't love you. It tore me apart inside thinking I'd have to choose between you two. I'm sorry about all the pain I've caused the both of you.” His vision switched between the two, “Can we all start over?”

Jinyoung nodded, tears streaming down his face as he embraced the loves of his life.

“Well, that problems solved.” Jackson stated, standing up. “Just don't tell us next that anyone else is pregnant. Now, who wants dinner?”

x

BamBam quietly walked to his room after the others started making dinner. He felt sick, watching the three boys reunite and forgive each other. Why couldn't he just accept Yugyeom’s apology? He sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do after how he treated him, but he couldn't help but want what the others had. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the three embracing and of how Jackson held Mark from behind as he cooked dinner.

_Why did Yugyeom have to be a stupid jerk?!_

“I'm sorry, BamBam.”

BamBam whipped around, as fast as a someone seven months pregnant could, to find Yugyeom gazing down at him with tear filled eyes. Did he say that last part out loud? “I know I was a stupid jerk, but I was afraid. I had feelings for you. Feelings that I thought were wrong, so I pushed you away. I didn't realize I was hurting you in the process. God! I'm so stupid.” His voice cracked, and he clutched his head in his hands, shoulders shaking and posture haunched. “A-and in the hospital when I found out, I felt elated. I was gonna be a dad with you. Then everything that had been pounded into my brain since a young age caught up to me. All I felt after that was that terror. I was honestly so rattled that I fainted. When I woke up, the first thing I saw was you and I pushed all that fear and anger out on you. You never deserved that and you never will. I'm so, so sorry, Bam.”

BamBam couldn't hold back his tears anymore and they rushed out like a waterfall.

He soon heard the thundering of footsteps down the hall and soon entered the rest of the troop.

“Not again!” Exclaimed Jackson as he took in the sight of crying Bam and shocked Yugyeom. “Get the hell out!” He stood between the two, only to get shoved away by BamBam. Which, in his state, was really only a light shove.

“No! It's fine, he just apologized. I'm just really happy.” Bam grinned up at Yugyeom who stared back with hope in his eyes.

“Will you give me another chance?”

BamBam answered by crushing his lips against the other’s for the first time.

Or should I say try, because he couldn't quite reach and all he did was slam his belly painfully into the other boy’s.

But still, he felt complete.

“Hey, Mark! Let's break up then forgive each other today, everyone else is doing it and I feel left out!”

x

Mark shuffled into his and Jackson’s room ready to pass out after all the excitement today, including his boyfriend _insisting_ on them breaking up only to reconcile right afterwards, only to find candles and rose petals strewn all across the room.

“Jackson?” He called out curiously before noticing the roses led to the bathroom. He followed the trail and opened the door, where his boyfriend was waiting, a huge smile on his face and a bath bomb in his hand.

“What's this?” Mark asked, he couldn't contain the joy in his voice and he knew Jackson heard by the ever growing grin on his face.

“I thought you could use some relaxation after the long day today.”

Mark gazed at him fondly. “Really?”

Jackson shrugged coyly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around him. “And because I love you.”

Mark leaned in and gave him a quick peck. “I love you too. Thank you.” It wasn’t often that he really had the chance to relax. Being the hyung made him the automatic go-to for advice.

“It's my job. So, here's the bath bomb, I got some candles going, all your favorite scents, some of that soft classical music you like, and rose petals scattered everywhere for ambiance. I'm pretty sure I covered everything, but let me know if you need anything, okay?” Jackson came over to rub Mark’s belly, “I’m sure that our little tianxin will enjoy it as well.”

“You're not staying?” Mark pouted.

“Do you want me to?”

Mark gave him a smirk. “It's been awhile since we've had _fun_ in the bath.”

Jackson eyes widened in lust and understanding. “Well, in that case.” He shut the door and turned the lock. “Come here my beautiful Markipoo.”


End file.
